The True Beginning of "STITCH!" (A Disney Theorypasta)
Stitch! The first ever anime re-incarnation of Disney´s Lilo & Stitch franchise. Yeah, I know. Many people did not like it. I did not like it either. Do you know why? It ruined the original franchise. That series sure got a lot of negative reviews, and that´s a good thing. What if i told you the series is Imaginary? What if i told Stitch never met Yuna or any of her friends or even her grandma? And most importantly, What if I told you that the series is set in heaven? Surely it takes place after The original Lilo & stitch series, but does it remain that way? No! And for that, here´s a theory probably unlike any other theory. This is: The True Beginning of STITCH! In the first episode of the series, Stitch is flying in outer space with Jumba with him. He mentions that Lilo has a boyfriend now but as he speaks, Stitch goes in a black hole that sends him to another universe. I´m gonna stop right there because I want to get into the theory´s questions: * How did Stitch travel to another universe? * Why did he leave Hawaii? * Who´s fault was it? Well, to answer all those questions, I´ll tell a little story. Maybe It´ll explain why Stitch landed where Yuna and her friends, grandma, and her bully Penny live. It was a humble day in Hawaii. Stitch woke up and did his every morning routine: Wash his hands, eat his breakfast, brush his teeth, and stretching. Ever since Lilo taught him exercise, he rarely grows his alien body parts anymore. Anyway, Stitch wanted to go out for a walk to buy some fruits for Jumba for a new experiment: The Apple Eliminator 2000. Stitch seemed acquainted with the idea and he got to the super-market. While he bought the apples from an old man who was selling them, A mysterious black demonic figure started developing a very sinister plan. And as Stitch payed the apple, he put them in a red bag and started his way back home. But as he stopped in the middle of the street, The demonic figure ran over Stitch and he screamed in hollering pain. Lilo woke up, and so did Nani, Jumba and Pleakley. They ran outside and saw Stitch, dead on the floor, blood stains on his forehead. Stitch ran to him followed by Nani, Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo was undesirably heartbroken as she checked Stitch´s pulse. Stitch was moving a little, and his last words were: "Lilo, I´m sorry. I tried looking both ways, but, something got the best of me. If i die, will you always remember that Ohana means family and that. nobody gets left behind?¨ Lilo nodded yes and Stitch´s sould faded away into the afterlife. Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Lilo´s supposedly school rivals were heartbroken all together. They knew that Stitch would never come back to Hawaii ever again. The demonic figure succeded and went into Stitch´s after life. Stitch got experimented by... you guessed it, The Illuminati. Why? It is a real evil force. More evil than any other force or bussiness. So there you have it. The story explained why the series is set in heaven. So, what do you guys think? Am I telling the truth, or am I being crazy? Thanks for Reading! -XxDinoFlamerxx Category:Creepypasta by XxDinoFlamerxx Category:Disney Category:Theorypasta